


Shuga High

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shuga and Brooke hooked up post season... Vanjie and Shuga's current man are not a thing here.





	Shuga High

A/N: Using She/Her for both Shuga and Brooke as they are in drag here, I didn’t want to overload the fic with descriptives sorry! 

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“I saw that... why?”

“Loud.”

Shuga laughs slightly, burrowing under the sofa cushions to slip an arm around Brooke, making use of the house party chaos to take a minute with Brooke. She had never really meant to fall for the lanky blonde Canadian but she had to admit that Brooke’s soft voice and quiet, almost mousey, persona had softened her greatly. 

“Better?”

“Mhm.”

Brooke sighs, nestling into Shuga’s neck a little and sighing. 

“Thank you.”

Shuga can’t help smiling, stroking Brooke’s hair lightly. 

“Stick with me, my little mouse... you’ll be okay.”

She had not meant to love Brooke, but she wasn’t annoyed either. She loved Brooke, the two of them had nursed each other through a lot of things, losing friends, family and lovers along the way as their season was shown. Brooke had all but hung off Shuga when they were at Roscoe’s hating that she flinched when people came too close. Shuga had understood, quiet queens always struggled, although Brooke had seemed to take comfort in meeting Blair and Kameron earlier, the two queens just as quiet and sweet as Brooke. 

“Want to go home, mouse?”

Brooke had paused, then nodded, flinching back hard enough to land in Shuga’s lap when Vanjie passed, Shuga sighing softly and helping Brooke up, taking her hand and squeezing it softly as they passed Vanjie, all but daring Vanjie to speak. 

“Leaving so soon?”

The comment came from behind them, Ru walking over to greet them. 

“Yeah, I’m tired...”

Shuga made the excuse naturally, hugging Ru comfortably. 

“Tonight was wonderful.... Maybe we can get together again soon?”

“I’ll call you both with the details. Goodnight ladies.”

The party noise faded as they walked away and Brooke smiled slightly at Shuga. 

“You didn’t have to lie for me...”

“Aw, mouse... I’m old. I was ready to leave.”

“You aren’t old... just antique and special.”

Brooke spoke softly, kissing Shuga’s cheek as they walked, finding comfort in how warm Shuga was with her.


End file.
